imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Thanagost
Darth Thanagost was a founder of the Imperatrix Centurii, as well as a Lord of Emotion from the Reavers. He would become part of the council of Darth Drel'ossord during the Second Era. The Founder Thanagost was a Lord of Emotion in the Reavers, a precursor to the Imperatrix Centurii. He shared this title with people like Destney and Glalin. Thanagost, however, was the Lord of Passion, unlike Destney, who was the Lord of Anger, and Glalin, who was the Lord of Sadness. Thanagost would know that the Reavers was failing, and would join a group of people to form a new militia. This group would consist of Rallenthas, Qusai, and Antrexius, along with some people who stayed behind in the Reavers at first, like Destney and Mirnia. A New Militia Thanagost would be involved in the Centurii, helping out members and such. He helped out a lot around the Centurii. Records also show that he was possessed by some kind of spirit on Korriban, although further details on the matter are lacking and will require further research. Still, Thanagost would make his mark enough to be one of the top officers of the Centurii, and would definitely be noticable to the new leader when the time arrived. A New Councilor Darth Drel'ossord would seemingly take a liking to Thanagost, as he almost instantly offered him a council position, along with Riviembis and Destney. However, Thanagost would be the only one of the three to actually get the position, and would join Rhoy and Antrexius on the council. He would lead the Reliquary branch, but would be overshadowed by Rhoy's popularity and Antrexius' insanity. Thanagost wouldn't do much as councilor, and would soon fade into obscurity, but not before helping out against the cult of Ofaxsacspl. Against the Cult While Drel'ossord was ignoring the cult, Thanagost and Rhoy were not. They were at the first meeting where Szallath arrived, and would fight her, defeating her and leaving her for Riviembis to deal with. He would then be there with Antrexius and Riviembis to perform a ritual to find the location of the cult base, which would be found on Hoth. Helping One Last Time Thanagost would agree to help Rhoy find the sixth R.H.O.Y. prototype, who they would draw to them on Dromund Kaas at the old apartment of Rhoy's creator, Darth Cornelius. The prototype was incredibly aggressive and had access to his War Mode. Thanagost would be the only one that could even scratch him, which caused the droid to become enraged. He unleashed a missile straight at Thanagost's chest, causing him to fall. Six would then impale Thanagost with his saber, then cutting off his hand, his leg, and half of his other leg. Rhoy would stop Six by using his own War Mode, then taking the parts and putting them on Thanagost. Thanagost was growing increasingly aggressive, so Rhoy also programmed a special chip into Thanagost's cybernetics that could track Thanagost and override his emotions. Thanagost would disappear not long after this, but the chip was never used to find him. That is, until... A Signal Many years later, during the leadership of Riviembis, a signal would be found on the planet Yavin 4. This signal was familiar to Riviembis, and she realized it was the same one Rhoy had put in Thanagost. She went to look for him, but found nothing. Thanagost was never found. Category:Character